


Act Natural

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Zapped!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, au misha collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that Destiel is canon in more than one universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mahbbys).



"Dean you're in grave danger," Cas said. Before zapping Dean into oblivion. Actually it was only Vancouver, but Dean didn't know that at first. When he landed, he was in a strange living room and Cas was there, too. He was no longer wearing his trenchcoat or suit, though.

“Cas where the hell are we? Why are you dressed like that?”

Shocked blue eyes turned toward Dean in obvious annoyance. "Jensen, look, I am not in the mood for your and Jared's pranks right now. Just because Vicki and the kids are gone to - "

"Whoa whoa whoa...Misha? But...you were...I mean, uh...what year is it?"

“Jensen, please can we not do this right now? I’ve got a screaming headache. Seb gave me some weird kind of liquor at dinner last night and I’ve got the hangover from hell.”

“Misha, look, I promise, I…” Dean scrubbed his hair with his hand in frustration. He sighed heavily when he couldn’t come up with any plausible explanation for his question. He didn't want to tell Misha who he was - at least not yet - so, since no immediate solution presented itself, instead he opted to buy himself more time to think. “Can I make you my hangover cure?”

“If it’s like Jared’s and just going to make me throw up, no thank you.”

“Nah, man, it’ll make you feel better, I swear. I use it all the time.”

Misha eyed him suspiciously. “Jen, why are you still talking like Dean? You don’t work today, do you?”

Dean scrambled for a plausible excuse. He had no idea how this “Jensen” sounded, so he needed a reason to keep using his real voice until he could decide whether to tell Misha who he really was. Finally, he was struck with what he thought was a genius idea. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Sorry, man. I’ve been having some trouble with my, uh, motivation and I thought it might help me if I stayed in character for a while, you know?”

The creases in Misha’s forehead smoothed out, then reappeared even deeper than before. “I hope you’re not tired of playing Dean. Tell me the truth, Jenny. You’re not thinking of quitting, are you?”

Dean smiled reassuringly. “Nah, me and Dean, we’re pretty tight. I’m his number one fan.”

Misha actually smiled at that. It took Dean a little by surprise. It was so different from Cas. Different even from the Misha he’d met before. He thought he might be in a different parallel world this time, but where his life was still a tv show. The prospect didn’t thrill him, but he needed to find out for sure. He almost smacked himself in the forehead when he realized how easily he could find out what year it was.

“Hey, Mish, you, uh, got a newspaper handy?”

“Sure, it’s on the kitchen table.” Misha gave a coy little smile. “While you’re in there could you go ahead with that hangover cure you talked about?”

“Sure thing, Mish.” He winked and walked into the kitchen.

  
According to the paper, it was the year 2016. That meant this was definitely a different world than the one he and Sam had ended up in before, since Misha obviously had not been stabbed to death. It made him a little sad to think people in two worlds watched his and Sam’s lives like entertainment, but he supposed humans had been that way since Roman times and were unlikely to change now.

He mixed up his hangover fix and carried it out to Misha, along with his own beer he’d taken the liberty of snagging from the fridge.

“Wow, you really are getting into the role, huh?”

“Here, drink this. What do you mean?”

“A beer at 10am is very Dean,” Misha said with a toothy grin.

Dean found he really liked seeing Cas’ face smiling. That angel was far too serious most of the time. Even when he smiled, it was so...restrained. It was nice seeing what he’d be like if he’d relax and let loose once in a while.

“Oh, God, Jen,” Misha said in a voice so gravelly it was almost deeper than Castiel's. “That shit is terrible!”

Dean laughed. “Of course it is, but it works, trust me. Just give it a few minutes.” When Misha gave him a close rival to Cas’ pouty anger face, Dean said, “Trust me. It’s gonna be good.” He plopped down on the chair opposite where Misha sat on the sofa. They sat in silence, for a few minutes, the hunter restlessly bouncing one leg as his other rested on top of it, the actor gently cradling his own head in his hands with elbows on his knees.

Dean had been so involved in checking out Misha’s living space that he jumped when the other man spoke again. “Are you here because of the new scene we’re shooting? The, uh...the kissing scene?” Misha peeked at Dean through his fingers, but then closed them again. “Are you here to torture me because you know I’m nervous?”

“Misha,” Dean began, not really knowing how he would respond, but he was interrupted before he had to worry about it.

“I know, I know, I’m a professional and kissing another actor should be no big deal. It’s not even the male thing, as you well know. It’s just...I never had to kiss anyone on set that I was actually friends with before. With everyone watching and just...I mean, it was one thing kissing Rob at the con or fake kissing Seb, but this is...this is you and me.”

“Uh,” Dean gave a bemused smile and felt the blush creeping over his face. He couldn’t imagine why the show would have Misha and Jensen kissing, but he tried not to think too much about the fact that they played him and Cas. Thankfully, he felt like he had learned enough about this business during his previous visit to be able to give an appropriate response. “Misha, if you’re that worried about it, I’m sure we can convince them we don’t have to do it.”

“No, I mean, it makes sense with the story, you know? It’s pretty obvious that these two are in love, right?” Misha’s head suddenly jerked up and speared Dean with that blue-eyed laser stare. “Wait, is that why you’re having trouble with motivation? Do you not wanna do the kiss scene?”

  
Dean was completely freaked out by Misha’s previous words, but he was distracted and a little surprised by the flicker of disappointment he thought he saw in Misha’s eyes. When the frown came again, Dean knew he had to say something. “No, Mish, it’s not that. You just seemed really uncomfortable and I wanted to give you a way out. I mean, I don’t know if I think Cas and...Dean are...you know…” He couldn’t form sentences.

The people of this world not only wanted him and Cas to kiss, they thought they were in love? That was just...that was stupid. Sure, he and Cas were close. Closer than brothers. They’d literally been through hell together...purgatory, too, for that matter. Cas had moved heaven and earth for him. But they were just friends. Really, really good friends.

“Jenny, I know you can’t have changed your mind on this already. You fought with the network for Destiel to be canon, remember?” Misha paused then, as though a thought had only just occurred to him. “Wait, is this because you’re in character? Dean would deny it, so you are?”

Dean gave his bemused uncomfortable smile again. “Heh, yeah, guess so.”

Misha nodded. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. “Wow, Jensen. Your hangover cure really did work! I just realized, my headache is totally gone!” That gummy grin was back. “I’m not even nauseated anymore! How’d you do that?”

Dean smiled for real this time. “I’ll give you the recipe.” Misha scrambled to find a pen and paper and Dean dutifully copied down the ingredients for him. As he handed him back the notebook, Misha was giving him a calculating sideways glance.

“What? That look spells trouble.”

“No, it’s just...I was wondering if maybe we could…” Misha laughed self-consciously and had to turn away then.

“What, Mish? Jeez, spit it out.”

“Ok, ok, I was just...can we run through the scene together here? I know it’s not normally how we do things, but...this is a special case.” Dean started to speak, but Misha pressed a finger to his lips and Dean frowned down at him. “I just think I’d be more comfortable doing it on set if it wasn’t the first time? Whaddya say? Please? I mean, just one quick peck and then it’s over, right? We’ll do the whole scene, though, so it’s organic and we’re in character. I mean, you are already so...um...well, anyway, sorry, kind of running off at the mouth here. You know how I get, Jenny.”

Dean couldn’t speak, even when Misha removed his finger from his lips. He just looked at him wide-eyed for a few moments. Misha didn’t seem to notice, though, clearly set on his idea and taking Dean’s silence for assent.

“Oh, do you know the lines? Or should I get my script? I think I’ve got it all down.”

Dean struggled to find his voice. “I, uh...I don’t…” Before he could say more, the script was thrust into his hand and, in an instant, the man before him transformed himself from the smiling, relaxed Misha into stoic, deep-voiced Castiel.

“Dean, there’s something I’ve needed to say for a long time. Something you may not want to hear.”

Dean, not knowing what else to do, read the next line from the script, but found it hard to break away from those blue eyes now that they were attached to Cas’ voice. “What is it, Cas? Whatever it is, man, just tell me, all right? No more lying.”

“Very well. The fact is that I’ve struggled for a very long time to come to terms with my emotions.”

“Well, that’s only natural, Cas, I mean, you’re a freakin’ angel. You’re not even supposed to have emotions.”

“That may be true, Dean, but I’ve been having them. Since I first pulled you from hell, in fact. It has taken me a long time to accept them for what they are.”

Misha took a step toward him. Dean was suddenly breathless and he didn’t know why. “And...uh, wh-what are they, Cas?”

“I have realized that I am in love with you, Dean Winchester. I am aware you will find this...hard to accept.”

Dean felt as though someone had poured molten lava in his veins. He had just watched his best friend confess his love for him and part of him - some part he had buried so deep he hadn’t previously acknowledged its existence - wanted to respond in kind. Instead, he turned his eyes toward the page in front of him and read the line.

“What? Cas...what do you...in love with me? How could you...I’m not...Cas, you’re an angel. I’m not…” Dean swallowed hard as he read his own self-loathing written in a tv script. “I’m not good enough for you.”

He didn’t read ahead, he just saw that he didn’t have another line, so he just looked up at Misha expectantly. He was not prepared for the man to step forward and pull him into a kiss. It was meant to be a peck, Misha had said. But for Dean, this was Cas pressing their mouths together. He hadn’t even closed his eyes yet, so he could see Cas in front of him. Without thinking about it, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding easily into the other man’s parted lips.

As he kissed him, every pent up emotion he had not allowed himself to feel came bubbling up inside him. He forced himself to pull back, without even opening his eyes. “Cas,” he whispered against the other man’s mouth.

Misha cleared his throat, laughing a little. “Uhh...Jensen? Are you ok?” Dean opened his eyes and looked at Misha - who the man clearly was again, no longer sounding or acting remotely like Cas - in a daze. Misha’s hand gently grasped his shoulder. “Um, I think maybe you’re going a little too far with this whole staying in character thing?” He grinned a little wickedly. “I mean, the kiss was great, I think that’ll really sell it better than the peck I had in mind, but...I’m kind of worried about you.”

Dean blinked and backed away quickly, clearing his own throat. “Yeah, man, I think you might be right. Uh, you know, in fact...next time you see me? Let’s not even talk about this. I don’t...uh...I don’t know how I’ll do the kiss in the actual take, but...yeah. It’s good we, uh, practiced. I’m gonna go now. You, uh...you have a good rest of the day, uh, Mish.” He gave him what he hoped was a believable smile and then practically ran for the door.


End file.
